Angel
by LATINSTYLZGIRL
Summary: A cross between Twilight and City of Angels 1998 . Bella's an angel sent to watch over a father and his young daughter, but isn't prepared for the strong emotions that overwhelm her in seeing Edward. My first fanfic: please be gentle. On hiatus until ?
1. Goodbye Jacob

**_Isabella_**

He laid there on his deathbed, hardly able to move: he had tubes up his nose to help him breathe, IV's were stuck into his right hand, and wearing an uncomfortable hospital gown, that he'd wanted to take off but wasn't being allowed to. His dark skin, a bit pale from lying on the hospital bed for far too long, had wrinkles engraved across his forehead, along the sides of his eyes, and around his lips. His disheveled, shoulder length gray hair, faded with time from the midnight black it used to be, fell along the sides of his head. Showing obvious discomfort, and annoyance, my friend, the one who I'd known since the dawn of time, kept looking to the left side of his room, as if someone were standing there. I'm the one who stood to his left, but no one knew this except for him.

Three of his children had gone down to the cafeteria to get some coffee after being with him throughout most of the day, waiting for something to happen, praying for him to get better, crying for the loss they knew was imminent. Only one sat to his right, his only daughter, whom he named after me, kept looking at him in a daze, but would quickly turn her face away to hide the escaping tears.

This was it. The moment that every human, no matter their birth, no matter their status, no matter what they did in life, faced at the end of their journey. Whether their journey was filled with strife, or joy, whether their life was filled with sorrow or happiness, this moment was inevitable, as it was now for Jacob.

His family, his human family, witnessed his deterioration begin when his wife, Leah, passed away two years ago. I was there to guide her to her new life as I'd done countless times. Jacob wanted to make sure I was the one to do it, to finally introduce myself to Leah right before helping to her next life.

_"Hello Leah. I'm Bella. It's very nice to finally meet you," I said as I stood by her side, both of us watching her lifeless body that lay on the bed. Jacob was knealing by her side, their children spread across the room, holding each other in grief of their mother's passing. For several minutes, Leah looked around the room to her children, to her husband, to her body, and then to me. _

_"You're Bella. You're an angel. Like Jacob."_

_I confirmed with a nod and proceeded to tell her where she would be going to next. Leah kept looking around the room towards her grieving family, but there was only peace in her face. Knowing that she was loved, Leah was ready to take the next step. As I went to grab her hand, Jacob looked up to our side of the bed. Jacob didn't care if his children were witnessing this, didn't care if his children thought him crazy for speaking to no one. Jacob, as always knew I was there. And that Leah, might be with me. He just wanted to commmunicate one last thought before we left._

_"Isabella. Please tell Leah I love her. And that I can't wait to see her again," Jacob croaked as tears fell from his swollen, brown face. Leah nodded that she'd gotten the message, as I turned her around, I'd replied to Jacob Leah's affection for him as well._

_"What was your favorite part?" I asked Leah after walking out of the room and into the bright light that surrounded us. A favorite question that was asked to many humans to reflect on their time in this world. It only took her a few seconds to reply, but I already knew the answer._

_"Jacob", Leah answered as a smile spread across her beautiful face, persuading mine to spread as well._

In a few moments, it would be Jacob's turn to answer my question. Though, again, I knew what his answer would be.

Within the next few minutes, his sons and their wives lined into the room one by one, taking different spots in the room, just gazing towards their father's presence, waiting.

As I waited, I too gazed at my friend, Jacob. We had known each other forever; we had done our duties as helpers, as messengers, as guides, as guardians over human lives. We loved standing at the beach at sunrise to hear the Heavenly choir of angels spread a joyful noise. We would place our hands on those who were in need for calm, as a sign that they weren't alone and that their prayers, no matter what they were, were being heard. Not always answered in the way humans wanted, but they were being heard.

This was what we knew to do; this is what we were created to do. Humans, admired, even praised us throughout their lives. Humans thought of us as beautiful, graceful, and complete. And yet, Jacob, as so many others like _us_ could be desirous over things that humans did have, things that humans took for granted a lot throughout their lives, things many of _us_ wished _we_ could have.

A memory ran through me as vivid as now of a time, long ago, for a human anyway, (about two centuries ago) in which Jacob had been contemplating on taking the 'fall'. As we sat on the tip of the highest mountain in the Andes Mountain range in South America, Jacob kept running on and on for about the millionth time about the possibilities of being human.

_"Bella, don't you ever wonder what is it about the smell of coffee that awakens the senses? Or do you ever wonder what it is about a baby's touch that makes people automatically smile? What a rose smells like? What a watermelon tastes like? Do you ever wonder what it is about holding another person in their arms that makes them feel safe?" Jacob looked at me with pleading eyes, wanting me to understand where he was coming from._

_And for the millionth time, I answered, "Yes, Jacob. I hear what you're saying, I do. I truly do. And I know what you mean. I would like to know what those things feel like. But not enough to give up _eternity_. Not enough to give up who I am. This is who I am. This is who we are, what we were created to be. We are celestial beings; we have a duty to uphold, a world to protect from evil. This is what we have to be."_

_"Ah, but you're wrong. We don't have to do this" Jacob stood up and walked around me, trying to convince me. "We have 'free will' as much as _they_ do. Why would _HE_ deny us that which H_e_ gave to the humans so freely? We have the opportunity to start our lives, our human lives, and experience everything that comes with it. Don't you want to know what it feels like to love?"_

_"Jacob, I know what love is. You know what love is. What's your point?" I asked._

_"But to love like a human loves. To feel your heart flutter, to feel, like the humans say, butterflies in your stomach. The touch of the one you love. That love that humans share whether physically, mentally, emotionally, even spiritually, is one of the most beautiful things. To experience human love would be absolutely amazing." Jacob sat back down, thinking of many things he would look forward to experience._

_I thought for a moment before I responded, "Human love isn't always beautiful, Jacob. Yes, it's amazing when you describe that way. Yes, it's beautiful to see the love between two lovers, between a mother and her child, a love between long time friends. But what's going to happen when you experience heartbreak? What do you think will happen when someone rejects you? And let's not just linger in the subject of love. What about pain and suffering? Anger and distrust and jealousy? What about death? The end of it all."_

_And for the millionth time, Jacob shook his head in disbelief at my dampening his mood. I know it might seem discouraging for me to tell him this, especially when he's pleading for me to see his way. Everytime Jacob speaks about anything, he has such a loving, enthusiastic, child-like heart. Something that _HE_ himself praises in us and in humans, but Jacob makes it seem so easy to have that type of heart. But that is exactly what I want to protect him against. Because just like Jacob, I've seen the things that humans are capable of. Yes, they are able to love, to have amazing spirits, but they are also able to hate, to hurt. We, as angels, along with the humans of this world, have witnessed throughout the ages, the grief, the sorrow, the wars, the worst things that some humans are capable of. Not all humans know of all the evil that goes on in the world, but We do. I do. Jacob does. And to see that perfect innocence that Jacob has, to see it taken away from him from humans who hurt themselves and others, I can't stand it. I can't stand around and not be concerned for my best friend._

Angels don't usually worry about anything, but if I were human, it would break my heart. I don't want Jacob to be hurt. I don't want him to leave all of eternity for a human life that might not end well. Maybe I'm being selfish. But I can undestand why _HE_ is in pain sometimes. To see _HIS_ children do things they shouldn't, but _HE_ can't do anything about it, because _HE_'s granted them 'free will'. Jacob has free will to do as he pleases. But that doesn't mean I'll be happy about it.

Luckily for Jacob, he 'fell' into mortality at the right time.

_When Jacob finally made _fell_, he was in tremendous pain. Jacob threw himself into the air from a cliff surrounded by trees, near a small town named LaPush. I was in the other side of the world, in Paris, when he leapt. Jacob chose to do this then, knowing I was away, so I wouldn't try to convince him to stop. When I heard through other angels, that Jacob had jumped, I appeared to his side in an instant, but all I could do was comfort Jacob until someone could notice him to help him. Jacob had broken his right leg, had scratches all over his face and body, and was bleading out in different places, as if someone had pounded into him with brutal force._

_"Oh Jacob," I sighed as I knealed by his mangled body. Another human standing about a thousand feet away, noticed Jacob laying on the ground, crying in pain. As she came closer, Jacob looked up to me, smiling between his grunts of pain, "It hurts like hell, but I'd do it again." He chuckled, which was a mistake as it caused him more pain. As the human approached Jacob's body, she checked to see if he was alive._

_Realizing that Jacob was still breathing, the female asked, "Where does it hurt the most?"_

_"My right leg is killing me," Jacob replied breathlessly. The female nodded, as she stood looking for anyone else that might help or might've been hurt._

_"I have to go get some help for you, okay? I can't help you out all by myself. I might injure you more. So stay right there, don't move!" the female warned him._

_"Where am I going to go?" Jacob replied sarcastically which made the female look down on him with a face that made him want to swallow his words._

_"I can always leave you here by yourself, you know." the human snapped a bit._

_"No, no. Please don't leave me. I don't know what I would do without you," Jacob said with a serious, pleading look. The human's lips turned up a bit and nodded. "I'm Jacob, by the way. What's your name? I'd like to know who saved me from my stupid stunt." I snickered at his comment. Jacob noticed. She didn't. She smiled._

_"My name is Leah." And as she smiled, I noticed that even through the pain and suffering, Jacob couldn't help but smile his warmth and gratitude, towards her. In that moment, I noticed that look humans got when they realized they had fallen in love. That dumbfounded look that made absolutely no sense whatsoever, that look that made everything else seem like nothing. I could've been extremely happy for him to experience something so beautiful and pure, so soon in his human life, but I had just lost_ my Jacob_, to the human world and couldn't help but grimace._

Throughout his human years, Jacob still tried to convince me about his choice to become human. But as much as he tried, without success, I couldn't help but become Jacob and his family's guardian angel. It's a calling that I easily and happily decided to take upon myself. I was there when Jacob married his beautiful wife, Leah. When their children were born, when Jacob learned to fix cars and started his own business with the encouragement from Leah, when they bought their small home in LaPush, when they'd say 'good night' to their children before putting them to sleep. All of the most common things to the rest of humanity, Jacob seemed as excited about all these events as the first day he breathed in with his human lungs.

Whether he was by himself, and he spoke out loud, or he was with his family, and he spoke to me by letting me read his mind, Jacob never failed forget me and remembered that I would never leave my best friend's side. As he lay in his bed in this hospital that seemed anything far from the comfort of the home he loved, Jacob spoke to me through his mind, remembering some of the best times of his existence.

"You have to know to understand. Just the simple things…like the smells. There are amazing smells. I remember grabbing a fistful of grass, pulling it up to my nose, just to smell it because it smelled so natural. To smell the rain, to actually smell the moisture in the air and letting it tell your brain that it's about to pour without even having to open your eyes to look up to the storm clouds." He looked at me, yet again, trying to convince me. "Can you just imagine?" After a long enough pause, he spoke through his mind, again. "No, I suppose you couldn't."

He continued. "To smell the open air, the smell of grass, especially after it's been cut, letting you know it would be perfect time to plan a picnic, to run and play with the kids." I stood there, remembering the days Jacob and his family spent lying on a blanket under a tree, which caused me to smile. Because these were some of the best memories Jacob had, these were the memories that made him the happiest, I couldn't help but smile to myself. The dreamy look on his face told me he'd been reminiscing of those better days he'd had with his human family, better days than the present. "Leah always loved to prepare us for an afternoon picnic by the lake."

Jacob remembered of another happy moment in his life. Of the first time, he held his firstborn son, something he'd seen millions and millions of times throughout the ages, all those other times paled in comparison to this one, being that it was _his_ child. He was so proud of this memory like so many others, his eyes were glossy and a small tear escaped the corner of his left eye, glazing over the wrinkles he'd picked up throughout the years, down his left cheek. "To smell another human being, like a baby. To smell the innocence and perfection of a baby whom other humans have not yet tainted, something so pure that can only come from God."

And best of all, the memories of the only woman he's ever loved. Leah. From the first time he laid his eyes on her, his heart did flips and would pound against his chest, at first scaring him, for he did not know of this type of feeling. "To smell a woman," remembering her scent like it was the one thing he never could live without, "to be close to a woman, to feel her warmth, to feel her touch, to feel her caress when I needed comforting, just the simplest things that would be so mundane to many humans. But to me they were the most magnificent things I'd come to experience as a human. I know you'll never understand, until you decide…if you decide to fall…"

Many times we've had this conversation, many times he had tried to convince me of the choice he'd made of becoming mortal. Sometimes, to persuade me to join him. Sometimes, to make the crease between my eyebrows that showed incredulity on my part, go away. Sometimes to attempt to assuage my confusion, he could sit for hours trying to describe to me why he was right all along for the decision he'd made. Since the day he dove into Earth, to become mortal, he had been one of the happiest humans I'd seen. And that's saying a lot.

But no matter how much he'd tried to convince me of his decision, it would never shake me. He'd known exactly throughout both our existences why I wasn't moved to such extremes. Standing to the left of him, waiting for his breathing to cease at any moment, reminded me why for so many centuries, why so many years ago, I pleaded with him not to 'fall'. But I realized now, that Jacob had been happiest throughout his human years. I realized that Jacob would be happiest when he finally stepped over the threshold to the next life. I would miss my friend, _my Jacob._

As Jacob's final moments came to a close, his family gathered around his bed, sobbing and holding each other in tight embraces, bracing themselves for the inevitable. Saying his wishes for his family to live to the fullest, barely looking into their faces, he remembered to tell them, "I love you, my children," one last time, before his last breath came to a close. The only noise that pierced through the room, was the sound of the heart monitor straining one annoyingly long, screeching sound that broke through the silence of the room. For one second, all of Jacob's children held their breath, and started to longingly sob for their father's passing.

As I looked to my left, Jacob stood beside me. Again, like his wife Leah, taking in the room, watching his children, one by one, surveying his lifeless body, and then, looking at me. And there it was. His smile, that will never be removed from my mind. His warm, innocent smile that projected love and gratitude, for all the amazing things he's been able to experience from the beginning of his existence, to the start of his human life, to his standing right next to me in this calm presence.

"Hey Jacob." I smiled in return, honored and priviledged to take my best friend, _my Jacob_, to the other side. And asked him the favorite question, "What was your favorite part, Jacob?"

I knew what his answer would be. I'd seen it his eyes many times. I'd seen it right in that moment. Jacob looked at me, and answered, "Leah."

"Good, Jacob." I replied. As I went to hold his hand to guide him, he stopped for one more second. His added response surprised me.

"And you." He paused, a timid smile growing slowly into a full grin, as he let me process his the last part of his answer. "Thank you," Jacob added. If I were human, I would've cried, or I would've jumped for joy. But I could only give him one thing: my smile.


	2. Back To My Purpose

**_I do not own any of the Twilight characters or any City of Angel characters either. Thank you. Please read and review._**

**_Isabella_**

It's been two years since Jacob's departure but it seemed like only moments ago that we'd held hands and walked into the light.

From that moment on, I would no longer guide the spirits to their next life. Jacob would be my last.

In our realm, we Angels have different purposes. Jacob and I were known as _Guides_. We'd step in during the last moments of a human's life, to help guide them in the right direction. Unfortunately, it wasn't always pleasant. There would be those whose life choices lead them down a darker path, a direction in which we were not allowed to go, but were asked to step aside and wait for _Them_ to appear to collect the Cursed ones. Just like us, Demons have their purposes too. When a human's life is about to come to his or her end, the Cursed ones get dragged down to await their impending doom, for the choices they made in life. It was disheartening to know that we can be there so much for the humans, speak to them in our own ways, try to guide them as much as possible, but still they'd decide to take things into their own hands. It's terrible to know that we can have so much power and yet, none of it mattered. Humans have free will. We could only do so much.

Other Angels such as my friend, Renee were known as _Messengers_. Angels like Renee relay news to other Angels about our next mission and bring special messages to select humans in order to fulfill a destiny or a calling. But only to those who believed in us enough to understand that we needed to be kept a secret because only certain humans were strong enough to handle the sight of a celestial being in their presence and still be able to fulfill that purpose.

Charlie was a _Protector_. These Angels were called upon to protect the citizens of this world from the Demons who roamed the Earth. It was a tough job to do seeing as Demons seemed to be everywhere, always causing some type of chaos and havoc. No matter the size of the destruction, of the calamity that was about to ensue, _Protectors_ would rush to save humans from death. Yes, certain lives were taken in that moment, but for others, their quest and purpose on Earth would not be over. They still needed to live and touch other people's lives. Just like Angels, humans had purposes to establish, certain things they had to finish in order to pass on through to the next life.

And then, there are _Watchers_. Angels who were commited to a human or two, to watch over them and guide them throughout their lives. These seemed to be more permanent and would help us become closer to the human, without their knowledge. With just a simple touch of our hands, we could calm all of a human's nerves and smooth their anger away. With just a few simple words, again without directly speaking to them, we could encourage them from sadness, if they were willing to. Sometimes we would present ourselves to them in a human form just when they need a friend to speak to. Humans seem to speak more freely about their doubts and problems to complete strangers. So who would be better to listen to them, to be a shoulder to cry on than to have an Angel?

So I've chosen to become a _Watcher_. While I waited to hear of my next mission, of the human being I was to watch over, Renee appeared next to me as I sat on the highest peak of the Andes mountain range in South America, the _Aconcagua_ mountain. Sitting some 22,800 feet above sea level, it was one of my favorite places to be at to reflect on things that have happened, and things that might come. Jacob and I used to come here all the time to speak of everything and nothing in particular. It was one of the highest places, closest to the skies, closest to our realm.

I did not turn to see her face but I knew she was there. It was a feeling we all had when we approached one another. "Greetings, Isabella" Renee spoke as she sat by me to take in the beauty surrounding us.

"Greetings Renee," I simply replied.

"So much beauty. And yet, some humans don't see it for its possibilities," Renee continued. "But that's what we're here for."

"Truly. So what's the verdict, Renee?" I asked.

"Her name is Bianca. She's young. She's going to need to be guided as she is special. Her mother will be taken from her tonight. Angela will be there to guide her to the next life," Renee reported.

"How is Bianca's mother being taken away?" I asked, curious.

"_They _will be out there tonight like always, creating heartache and danger for the humans. You just need to guide Bianca out of the danger. Charlie will be there to stop anything else from happening. But her mother has to go. It's her time," Renee relayed.

"All right. I'll be there tonight. Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome."

* * *

It was the middle of the night as I approached the building where Bianca lived, when I saw _them_.

Standing by looking towards the house that sat surrounded by a big front yard and its white picket fence, two black-hooded figures stood on the sidewalk as if waiting for someone to appear. I knew what these two figures were, they were not human. In fact, they were very much like Angels in their beauty and power. They even had about the same 'appearances' as us when it comes to the human world.

The differences? For one thing, they are cloaked. For being creatures who love causing pain and chaos, they do seem to hide behind their cloaks as if in shame. There was once a time in which they didn't use cloaks to hide themselves. When they used to fight on _our_ side, and not for evil as they do now. But they'd chosen a path dripping with ire, pain, hurt, and that above all else, absolute evil. Demons. Angels can sense when there are Demons nearby just like we can feel each other when we're close. Another difference: the pure hatred that seems to ripple off of their beings, and the wickedness in their eyes, the black holes that seem like never-ending pools of destruction.

As Angels, the colors of our eyes reflect the beauty of different hues and flavors, each representing our own individuality and personality which _HE _loves about each and every one of us and in humans. But when an Angel chooses to leave and descend down to the pits of hell, they would lose that distinction along with everything that was pure, light, and good. The black color of their eyes represent the emptiness that they carry within themselves, a void that screams to be filled with unneccesary troubles and calamity among the world's citizens.

That is what these two obscure beings were here for tonight. They were inflicting more pain and sorrow upon humans who didn't come looking for it . I can distinguish specifically who these two Demons are, as they felt me move closer towards the home of Bianca and turned to face me, one of them with a smirk, the other sneered, almost growled, as if to scare me off. They should know better than that.

"Isabella. It's been quite a while since last I've seen you," replied the one standing to the right, facing the house. I knew who he was, remembered the beautiful pitch black hair that would flow down below his shoulders before it had been covered by a long, dark hood; his eyes used to be a greyish purple. Not anymore.

"Aro." I called. As I stopped, some distance away from the two figures, the second one kept sneering at me. Again, it would benefit him in no way. Black eyes just like the first, his hair was white and silky and it too, flowed below his shoulder blades. But it didn't matter, because it was hidden underneath his dark hood as well. "Caius," I said while he growled at me, taunting me to flinch in fear, and failing.

"Isabella, what is your purpose here?" scowled Caius. Like them, I turned to face the house. Within half a second, Caius appeared in front of me as if to stand in the way of my goal, grabbing a hold of my arm to stop me from entering. Unlike Demons, which easily hid behind their cloaks, Angels knew no fear.

"Caius, I will warn you once: let me go or there will be consequences," I directed at Caius, looking straight into the dark depths of his eyes, my own chocolate brown, fearless eyes reflecting through his cold, black ones, making him jump back, still scowling at me with hate.

"Brother," Aro called, "To fight a beautiful Angel such as Isabella is not our purpose. Let's not get distracted. Besides," Aro turned to look at me, a smirk threatening to spread across his lips. "It's been so long. And I'm hoping Isabella might decide to join our trio, make it an even foursome, a quartet. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"Don't hold your breath Aro," I replied. Aro tossed his head back in laughter, while Caius walked away from me, towards his _brother_, visibly cringing at the thought of me joining their little party. "I'm here to watch over a human."

"No! This is our's to take. You have no business here" Cauis snarled, seething from where he stood.

"Patience, brother," Aro cried, placing a hand on his companion's shoulder. He turned, once again to look at me. "Isabella don't you tire of watching over these inferiors, to look after them, knowing full well, that in the end, it's truly not worth it?"

I looked at him, "No, I don't tire of that. Don't you tire of running after human beings, constantly bringing ire and discord among them? That is not what I call, fulfilling."

"Fulfilling?" Aro scoffed, but answered nonetheless. "Hah! Isabella you're so good. It's pains me to see such talent on mere humans when we know full well how truly powerful you can be if you should decide to join us. Besides, it doesn't hurt to have a bit of fun."

"I'd rather become human," I replied. Once again, Aro threw his head back in laughter, Caius scoffed in disgust.

"Oh, like your friend, Jacob. How is he, by the way? Am I going to see him soon?" Aro arched one perfect eyebrow, as Caius childishly snickered at me.

"Not happening. He's gone across safely to the other side. Sorry to disappoint...well, actually, not really sorry, Aro. Jacob is safe, where he belongs."

"Oh dear, Isabella. Such a beautiful being as yourself, can do better than be a human. Tsk, it would a shame and a complete waste, I guarantee to you, my Angel," Aro evilly smirked.

I turned away from them both, looking once again towards the house, awaiting to start on my mission when I remembered one being who I'd not seen since I'd arrived here. To say that these three were inseparable would be an understatement. The one, Marcus, also wore a cloak over his long black locks, and was always there to complete the package.

I turned to look at Aro, Caius still fuming on his side. "Where's Marcus, by the way?" I asked.

As if on cue, both of their heads turned to face the house, both smirked widely, malicious grins as a fire erupted at the south side of the house, growing and spreading quickly. I turned my face towards my adversaries, as I noticed the missing Demon, Marcus, appearing at their side. Marcus, as always, looked less than amused, almost bored even with the scene unfolding before us.

"Burn, baby. Burn," cried Aro. The three of them instantly turned to face me. Aro smiled, Caius seethed, and Marcus yawned, then disappeared as the south side of the home started to buckle under fire, releasing a thick cloud of smoke into the air. I walked towards the north side of the building towards where I knew Bianca was sleeping, when I heard a vehicle quickly approach the house.


	3. Through The Fire

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight characters. (You lucky, lucky woman.) Thank you for reading. Please review.

**_Isabella_**

I set out to walk towards the front door of the burning house, the building taking a beating from the flames that engulfed the south side of the home. I was here to lead Bianca out of the house safely and wait for the paramedics and fire fighters to arrive.

In my peripheral, I noticed someone running up to the front door, and knocking it open with the full force of their body. I stepped in right after the human, not paying any attention to him because my main focus was to get Bianca out safe. As I looked around, I took in my surroundings. This was the living room which I'm sure might've been a lovely sight to see prior to tonight's events. There were pictures of families hanging along the right wall which connected with the stairs where the human ascended into. The usual furniture sat to the left of me, melted family picture frames decorated the far left wall were threatening to fall towards the ground and break into a million pieces. But one thing that caught my eye was an extremely beautiful piano in the far left corner of the living room. Hmmm... I wonder who was the pianist in the family.

I made my way up the steps towards the second floor, realizing the human ran towards his left to reach another human who was trapped in the room on the south side of the house. Searching for Bianca, I caught a glimpse of the woman lying unconsciously on the bed, trapped inside the room by flames which held her hostage.

"Tanya! Tanya, please wake up," desperately cried the man who'd just arrived. The man searched for an opening through the flames to get to her, covering his nose and mouth from the flames that threatened to engulf the room, but to no avail.

I continued to my right, in search of Bianca. As I entered, Bianca was curled up in her bed, coughing and frightened from the smoke hovering over her, threatening to drown her in the darkness. Bianca was a beautiful little girl with short blonde hair with a hint of red and amazing green eyes; her skin looks pale in the moonlight, but soft enough to show the intensity of her emerald eyes. I didn't show myself to her, but I knew that she would listen to my reassuring words with perfect clarity. Children are humble and innocent and can hear us with perfect clarity even in the most dire of situations.

"Bianca, get up and walk with me," I cooed, as she raised herself from her bed, shaking from the fear that had a tight grip on her. There was a sweater resting on the end of her bed which I instructed her to place upon her face to prevent from inhaling too much smoke. I advised Bianca to grasp another piece of clothing to use on the hot door handle, and she stepped over the threshold of her room into the hallway. Fear gripped her even tighter as she whimpered and starting calling out for her parents. I kept my eyes locked on Bianca as the man, whom I assumed to be her father, quickly appeared at the doorway to yell at her to stay her ground.

"Daddy, where's Mommy? I'm scared, Daddy. What's going on?" Bianca cried as she stood in front of her door.

"Bianca, stay where you are. Don't come any closer," yelled her father from the other side of the hallway. At the corner of my eye, I saw the man's sillouhette hesitanting for a second, mentally debating whether to tell Bianca to run outside and wait -_but the fire might be worse downstairs and she wouldn't know what to do_- or take Bianca himself to place her outside and rush back to get Tanya. His decision was made and within two long strides, Bianca's father picked her up in his arms and ran downstairs, out the door, and placed her at the sidewalk. Neighbors were running towards the enflamed house, as Bianca's father commanded her to stay in her spot. He quickly made his way back into the house, when I noticed Charlie standing by the fence with two other Angels surveying the area, and assesing the blazing building in front of them.

"Angela just arrived by the child's mother. Angela's going to accompany her to the hospital and then, take the woman from there," Charlie announced.

"There is another human who's just arrived, trying to save the woman," I nodded towards the house. Bianca stood crying at the sidewalk, holding on to the fence. I placed my hand upon her shoulder to calm her down, and instantly her sobs quieted, but tears were still covering her face. Charlie started towards the house, as we noticed the call of sirens nearby.

"We're going to hold the house together for a while longer to await for the humans to leave. The man is currently making his way downstairs with the woman in his arms. Angela is right behind them," I nodded in understanding as I noticed out the corner of my eye, the man running out of the house.

The soft thud of knees dropping onto the ground, and the heaving chest of the man knealing besides the woman, were immediately drown out by the neighbors shouts and outcries. The firefighters and paramedics were close by.

One simple cry from the man made my head turn towards him, coaxing me to finally lay my eyes on him for the first time, and instantly froze on the spot.

The most beautiful creature I'd ever laid my eyes on, knelt by the woman's body, holding her torso close to his chest, as loud cries tore out of his lungs and into the cool night air. In all of my existence, I had never known or seen anyone as beautiful as this man. No Angel, or Demon. No human, or anything in this whole universe had caught my eye as he did at that very moment. He was so beautiful, I felt the need to comfort him in this most agonizing moment.

As I made sure Bianca was still safe, I noticed a young woman with short black hair run towards her to hold and comfort her. Bianca was safe right now, so I made my way towards the man holding the woman close to him. His perfect face was contorted in pain and anguish, his strong arms held the woman tightly to her as to never let her go. His copper hair stood in disarray, his face darkened by the soot of the fire, his pale skin glistened with sweat from his close proximity to the fire. I knelt down right in front of him, on the other side of the woman as she lay unconsciously in his arms. She was also beautiful. Her face covered in black patches of smoke around her features, her clothes seemed to cling on to her body from the perspiration and her long strawberry blonde hair covered his left shoulder, as he caressed her face with the love he felt for her. Her wheezing breaths were quick and failing, her eyes fluttering, her mouth hung open, trying to catch any air her fragile body was desperately fighting for.

Then, someone called his name from the sidewalk. Edward.

Edward.

At this, he opened his eyes, and for a second, he seemed to look straight into my eyes. I felt his eyes lock with mine, this sudden emotion overtaking me, holding me in place, as if I could never for one small moment, ever leave his side. I had never felt this way before. I know what that feeling was. But as Angels, we're not supposed to feel anything. Not anger, not fear. Nothing. And yet, this man, this human had such a strong hold on an Angel, it was impossible for me to go anywhere else in the world as his invisible pull kept me trapped in his gaze. This feeling that I had, I could not describe at the moment with words for fear to be distracted from something so beautiful. The whites surrounding his beautiful emerald green pupils were red and dry from the fire, making him look weary. All this took a matter of seconds, but I wanted to stare longer, wanted for him to keep looking at me with the force of his eyes, as if he were looking straight into my soul. Then he turned his eyes away from mine to search for the human calling for him.

"Edward, I'm here. How's Tanya?," the approaching human anxiously asked. This man was also attractive, almost as beautiful as _Edward,_ but older.

"Dad, please help Tanya. Please, please help," Edward begged as his father took Tanya's wrist to check her pulse. The paramedics and firemen finally arrived. Edward held the woman tightly against his chest, for fear of letting her go. The paramedics reached towards the three humans on the ground, trying to pry Tanya out of Edward's arms, and checking them both for any injuries. Edward's father told the paramedics that he was a doctor and explained Tanya's symptoms which helped to take care of her quicker.

Edward still knelt on the ground, as the paramedics approached with a stretcher to place Tanya upon it and suddenly stood up, desperately searching the area.

_"Bianca,"_ Edward thought. When he finally found Bianca being held by the tiny woman with spiky black hair, Edward ran towards her to assess her small body for any injuries. When he found none, Edward held Bianca tight against his chest, speaking of his love for her. As he knelt on the ground, holding on to Bianca, he pulled away to look into her eyes. Something about her was off. Something about Bianca was different. But as he had no more time to hold her, Edward gave the tiny woman word to look after Bianca.

"Alice, please stay with Bianca. Take her to your house, and I'll call you with word of Tanya," Edward quickly explained as he stood and started walking away towards the ambulance which Tanya was placed into. But Bianca ran towards her father and held on tight to his leg. As she started to cry violently, Alice tried to pry Bianca away from Edward, but she held on tightly and would not let go.

"Bianca, come with me, honey. Daddy's gotta be with Mommy now, okay?" Alice cried as her attempt at pulling Bianca away from her father seemed useless. Bianca kept crying aloud, not wanting to let Edward out of her sight. After a few attempts, Bianca finally gave in to leaving with Alice with the promise of meeting her parents at the hospital.

Edward kissed Bianca on the forehead and quickly headed towards the ambulance holding Tanya, and entered it in haste. As Bianca was still crying, I decided to join her in the backseat of the car along with Alice who was driving. Edward's father sat in the ambulance to comfort his son. I reached out my hand towards Bianca to help calm her sobs and nerves. Even though I wanted to be with Edward, I knew he was in good hands as Angela had joined him and Tanya on the ride to the hospital. My first priority is Bianca, and with what was coming soon, she would need me to be there for her.

As we finally arrived at the hospital, Alice quickly got out of the car, to grab a still-sobbing Bianca out of her seat and ran into the emergency room entrance. Edward's father was already inside and hurriedly explained to the staff of the situation at hand. As Tanya was being pushed into one of the operating rooms by Edward's father and his staff of nurses, Edward tried to stay with her, but was asked to stay outside of the O.R. by his father. After a minute of arguing with his father, a tall man with blonde hair intervened and pushed Edward away from the O.R.

I looked around the emergency room area. Nurses walked around behind the counters speaking of patients or gossiping the latest rumor circulating the hospital. Several humans sat around the room, some injured, some sick, some watching over their families, some arguing with the nursing staff about lengthy wait times and insurance coverages. My eyes roamed over towards Bianca who sat on Alice's lap, crying. Alice comforted the child sitting on her lap, but she too was having a hard time with Tanya's situation. Keeping a look out over everything, my eyes stopped on the tall blond man standing by Edward, speaking with him and trying to comfort him. Edward sat at the edge of his seat, awaiting for news on Tanya, rocking back and forth, so as to readily push himself off of the chair at the sight of his father. Edward sat hunched over, elbows rested on top of his lap, his hands holding his face, staring blankly at nothing, his eyebrows creased with anxiety. The tall man tried to speak with him but Edward brushed him off, and ignored him. The tall man gave up and went to sit by Alice, to console her as she held Bianca tightly to her chest.

_"Please, God. Don't take her away from me. Please, please, please....,"_ Edward repeated over and over in his mind, rocking back and forth at a faster pace. Edward closed his eyes and tightly shut them.

All I wanted to do was take him into my arms and comfort him, take his pain away, look deep into his eyes and tell him that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to become his warmth, to brush his tears away, to hold him close, to never let him go. To take it upon myself, make sure he'd never have to go through heart ache again, to never see him crumble so agonizingly as he was now. I wanted to love him. I do love him.

What?

I love him?

It's not unheard of, for Angels to fall in love with humans, but this could not be love. It couldn't be. It seems to be so much more powerful than just love. The way I felt about this human, I've never experienced this before in all my existence. So how can this be?

I love him.

If I were human, I think I wouldn've lost it from the realization of how strong and exciting and dumbfounded and ....

But I'm not human. I'm not anyone that Edward would love as much as he loved Tanya. That special bond that held them together, I could never compare.

I wanted to hold him and love him and comfort him. But it won't happen. Because he would never want me that way. He loved someone so dear and special to him. His whole heart belonged to her. But I would be there for him anyway. When the right time came, I can be his friend. I've done it countless of times with many, many people, throughout the centuries. Why not him?

I stood up and walked towards the operating room to check on Tanya. As I appeared to stand by Angela waiting for Tanya to cross over, I watched Edward's father tried desperately to revive her heart, to get some response out of her but it was too late.

_"You are not going anywhere. You are not leaving my son. Tanya, wake up. Please, come back...,"_ Edward's father mentally started to cry, as he pounded on her chest to get her heart to start over.

"Dr. Cullen," a nurse nearby called to Edward's father. The nurse placed her hand on his shoulder, the rest of his staff watched him as he frantically tried to revive Tanya. "Dr. Cullen. Carslisle, you have to call it. There's nothing more we can do for her. Dr. Cullen."

After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Cullen finally gave in with a sob. Not wanting to take his eyes off of Tanya's body, or maybe it was because of his tear-filled eyes which he coudn't see through, he asked "What time is it?"

"3:32am, Doctor," said the nurse who's palm was still placed over his shoulder. Dr. Cullen slowly backed away, slid off his gloves, and called it, his voice strained and weak.

"Time of death, 3:32am," Carlisle sniffed as he slowly turned to give his son the news of his wife's departure.

I looked to my right and saw Tanya standing on the other side of Angela, watching her own uninhabited body and turned to look at us both.

"Hello Tanya. My name is Angela. I'm here to help you cross over," Tanya nodded in understanding.

"Hello Tanya. My name is Isabella. What was your favorite part?" I asked her. It wasn't my question to ask, none of my business to know. But something told me that I had to ask, I had to know.

Tanya responded with a beatific smile, "Edward and Bianca. My family."

"Good answer, Tanya," I complimented her as Angela went to hold her hand to disappear into the light that shone brightly throughout the operating room, though none of the humans knew.

I made my way towards the Emergency room as I saw Carlisle hovering over Edward's crumpled body sitting on the ground. Edward was howling out the loudest, most blood curdling of cries as the patients and nurses looked upon the scene with the most agonizing looks on their faces. There are few instances that humans, no matter their circumstances, no matter their differences, seemed to come together as one human race. This was one of those instances. As Carlisle held Edward, crying along with his son, Alice laid her head upon the tall man's shoulder as she wept, great tears covering most of her face. The tall man also cried in silence, while trying to hold it together for the both of them, for Bianca's sake.

But Bianca's face was different. Her face was blank. Empty of any emotion. As if she wasn't even there. Detached. Though her eyes roamed around the room, looking at the different expressions of despair and mourning etched on the faces of her family and strangers, she looked off. But then her eyes fell upon her father's anguished position on the ground, her head tilted to the side trying to comprehend what was happening. In that very moment, her face changed from one of emptiness to one of...determination? I wanted to know what she was thinking of that made her seem that way, but the very next second, Bianca abruptly jumped out of Alice's embrace and raced towards Edward.

Edward looked up from crying unto his father's shoulder, face drenched and swollen, his chest heaving violently with anguished sobs. He immediately opened up his arms as Bianca collided into him, almost knocking them both unto the floor. As they held each other tightly, I silently joined them by wrapping my arms around them.

Suddenly, Bianca looked up at me as if she I knew I was there, as if she felt my arms around her.

Bianca's eyes held the intensity of her father's, and I knew in that instant, that she did feel me there. Renee was right. This child _is _special. For I had not made myself known to her in human form, but somehow Bianca knew I was there. Bianca kept staring at me, when she smiled tentatively, and caught me off guard with a question.

_"What's your name?"_

* * *

If it's in italics, it's their thoughts. Angels in general can hear human's thoughts.

Thank you. Please read and review. I appreciate them a lot.


	4. Smoke

Disclaimer**: I do not own TWILIGHT or CITY OF ANGELS.**

**_Edward Cullen_**

"I think I might've seen a few panties droppin' on the floor with that last song you sang, man," laughed the saxophonist in the band we play with on the weekends at the local jazz bar. Garrett sat on a barstool, his elbows resting on the edge of the bar, hard liquor in one hand, and a hot dirty blonde on his lap, with a grin that stretched from ear to ear as his other hand lay on her thigh. Kate was nipping at his ear and whispering into it, making him shutter with just the simplest touch.

"You're such a gentleman, Garrett," I chuckled as I went to pick up my jacket to make my way home after a three-hour set at the _Smoke Lounge. _It was closing time, though some of the regulars and the remaining guys from the band still lingered to make plans for the next night.

I love this place. This is like my home away from home. My family is my number one priority and no one comes before them. But this place helps me to express myself through my music, to stretch my legs out and release all the week's tension from work.

My wife is the best, though. I don't know what I would do without her. Tanya has been nothing but supportive from the very start. She's my own personal cheerleader when it comes to my music. And the fact that she's incredibly beautiful and good to the core helps a lot too. So now, I'm headed home to my lovely wife and our silly, beautiful daughter, Bianca, and spend the rest of the weekend with my girls.

I called out a 'good night' to the fellas and headed out towards my Volvo, when I felt my phone buzzing in my right pocket. As I reached for my keys to open the door, I took out my phone and noticed that Alice was calling me.

_What is Alice doing calling me at 2:30 in the morning?_

"Alice, what are you doing up so late?" I answered without a greeting, tired and ready to go to bed. "It's two-thirty in the morning."

"Edward! Edward! Where are you?" Alice asked frantically. I can hear Jasper in the background trying to soothe her. Suddenly I go into panic mode as well.

"Alice, what's wrong? What happened?" I answered while rushing to plunge the keys into the ignition.

"I just had a dream Edward. You need to get home right now!" Alice sobbed on the line.

"Oh Alice, you scared the crap out of me," feeling a bit relieved, I held on to my chest and felt my heart pumping inside of me. My dear sister Alice. It's been suspected that Alice has been blessed, or cursed with the ability to _see_ the future. And it's been known for some of her visions to come true. But for the most part, some were so far-fetched, that I personally didn't rely on that as much as others did, though it does come in handy when it comes to the weather. But right now, I'm too tired to have to deal with one of her crazy dreams. Jasper really needs to reel her in sometimes because she can take these visions and blow them out of proportion. "I'm leaving the club right now and heading home..."

"Edward, you have to get home right now. Tanya and Bianca are in trouble. I tried calling the house but no one answered and I'm afraid that I might've been too late in reaching them," Alice's voice cracked in panic of what she _saw_.

Already out of the parking lot and down the street to get home, I had a nagging feeling that whatever Alice _saw_ was true this time and as I was currently pushing 30 miles over the speed limit, I couldn't calm my heart down which increased its beats doubletime.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked when I immediately didn't need her answer as I saw a tower of smoke floating into the clear night sky a few blocks from where I was. It was in the same area where my house was at and I secretly and selfishly prayed that it was someone else's house that smoke was escaping from.

"Flames," Alice answered nervously, solidifying my fear. "We're leaving right now. We're headed that way right now. I'm gonna call Dad..." is all I heard as the phone slipped from my hand, my fingers still pretending to hang onto the phone. My eyes widened as I quickly approached the burning building that was my house. Even though I had arrived in record time, suddenly time felt like going in slow motion. I'd forgotten how to inhale and exhale as I watched the south east side of my house going up in flames, where my bedroom was, where Tanya would be sleeping tonight.

_Please let Tanya not be there. Please._

I screeched into the driveway of my house, running out of it, leaving my car on and the door open. Running towards the front door, I ran into it, attempting to knock it out of my way, only to be met by an excrutiating pain on my right arm. But the force was enough to open the door as I entered and took a quick look around the living room. The fire seemed ready to take over the left side of the house, melting everything in sight and burning everything to a crisp. Looking for any signs of my family, I gave up on the first floor and sprinted up the stairs four steps at a time. Coming to halt as I appeared at the hallway, I had to make a quick decision on which side to go to first: to the right, to Bianca's room, or to the left where Tanya slept in our bedroom. Deciding to get to Tanya first, since the fire violently threatened to destroy the left side of the house, I ran towards my wife in hopes that she'd already gotten out.

Crouching down on the ground, I ripped off my buttoned-up shirt, and wrapped it around my hand to twist the door handle. Pushing the door, I hurriedly ducked as a wave of flames threatened to take my head off, the smoke hitting my face suddenly causing me to cough and gag. I started to look around the room to find Tanya still lying on the bed, not looking like she'd been sleeping the entire time but as if she'd woken too late to move out of bed. The worse was seeing the flames surrounding her bed, like a steal cage holding a tamed beast, like the flames somehow knew to surround her body on purpose.

"Tanya! Tanya, please wake up," I yelled out, hoping for a sign that she was somewhat still concious. Not hearing her answer back, I panicked as I began to look for an opening through the flames and decided then, that I would go through fire for the woman I loved just to save her from this inferno. As I started, I heard a whimper outside the door, an unmistakable cry that belonged to my daughter, Bianca.

"Daddy, where's Mommy? I'm scared, Daddy. What's going on?" Bianca cried as she stood at the threshold of her bedroom. Her little hand held up a piece of clothing up to her face, to cover mouth and nose from the smoke, her body trembled with fear. Yelling at Bianca to not move from her spot, I tried to figure out what to do next, whether to jump over the flames that surrounded the bed and grab Tanya and risk not only myself and my wife, but also our child if we didn't make it out. Or tell my daughter to run outside ahead of us -_but the fire might be worse downstairs and she wouldn't know what to do-_ or grab my daughter and bring her outside and come back for my wife -_at least my daughter would be alive if anything should happen_...

I decided on the latter and ran down the hallway, wrapped my arms around Bianca's body and sprinted down the stairs at an inhuman pace, out the door and towards the sidewalk to place her there. "Stay there, Bianca," I warned, turning to run back inside, when I suddenly felt like I should've at least kissed my daughter, in case we didn't make it out in time...

_No thinking like that right now, Edward!_

Again, at inhuman speed, I ran through the front door and up the stairs to rescue my wife, when the sight before me caused me to stop instantly. The flames seemed to have gotten angrier, like wanting sweet revenge on something awful that I must've done to cause this hell on Earth, hell on my life. But then, as I remembered the decision I made earlier to save Tanya, flames parted like the Red Sea, inching against the walls along the hallway and inside the bedroom walls. It was like someone was allowing me enough space to run towards my soot-covered wife. I picked her up in my arms bridal-style, though my right arm screamed in pain from earlier. I couldn't wait to get out of this hell. Finally making it out of the house, I threw myself onto my knees towards the ground, with my wife on my arms. I could faintly hear sirens in the distance which were probably called in by my neighbors as they stood outside my fence.

Finally outside in the open air, I sucked in as much clean air into my lungs as possible, the faint breeze causing me to shiver a bit as it hit my sweat-drenched skin. At that moment, I felt the tears running down my face, realizing that I must've been crying the entire time without noticing. But looking down to my unconcious beautiful wife, the tears begin to spill non-stop, my arms pressing her body tightly into me. I don't want to let go.

_Please Tanya. Please, wake up, baby!_

I held her face up towards me, caressing her cheek, watching her trying to grasp for air through her beautiful full lips which were slightly parted, her eyebrows creasing a bit. Her beautiful strawberry blonde hair falling over my right shoulder. I heard my name as I sobbed loudly over my wife's body and I remembered about Bianca. Searching for her by the fence where I left her, I saw Alice, holding her and Jasper standing over them, consoling them. To my left, my father's car screeched to a halt behind my car and he ran towards to assess the damages on us.

"Edward, I'm here. How's Tanya?" Carlisle asked hurriedly. Looking down at my wife, I can tell that she had difficulty breathing, had a few burn marks throughout her body, her hair and pajamas are burned out in certain areas, while her entire body is covered in sweat and soot. Her eyes are flickering, and she's noticeably uncomfortable.

"Dad, please help Tanya. Please, please help," I begged Carlisle, my right arm still killing me under her body, but refusing to let her go when the paramedics who arrived soon afterwards tried prying her away from my arms.

"Edward, you're gonna have to let go, okay? We need to take care of her at the hospital," Carlisle calmly instructed. Grudgingly I let go, wincing from the pain as she was lifted from my arms and placed on a stretcher. Carlisle and one of the paramedics noticed my reaction to the pain but I waved it off as nothing, still in shock of everything that's happened.

How can my entire world be turned on its axis in just a matter of moments? Just earlier today we were making plans to go to the beach tomorrow, spend it with my family, and watch the sunset afterwards. The lives that we've been building since the commencement of our relationship, the years we've been together, the trials and the triumphs, the sicknesses and the celebrations, everything, all gone in a heap of smoke. Why? Why us? What did we do to deserve this? Why is this happening to us? What are we being punished for? So many questions and not one answer. As I kneel here on the grass in front of my house, I looked around to see the firemen trying to contain the fire consuming my house, the paramedics and my father desperately working on my wife, the neighbors' faces twisted in shock and awe, and I feel like I'm completely powerless, having nothing more to give.

I feel numb.

But I can't feel numb. I can't afford to feel numb right now. I have to be strong. I cannot gamble with our lives to be numb.

_Bianca._

I searched for her small face through the crowd, finally connecting our gazes, I stood up to run towards her. I surveyed her small body for any signs of injury, and threw my arms around her, holding her tightly against me, grateful that she's not hurt in any way. I reluctantly pulled away from her to look into her eyes and tell how much I love her, but her expression seemed off. Distant. "Baby girl, are you okay?" I asked. The only answer I received was a tear rolling down her cheek to which I responded with a more eager embrace. "I love you, baby girl. Okay? Don't ever forget that."

I had no more time since I needed to hop onto the ambulance which carried Tanya, my father stood by it to accompany me as well. I turned towards Alice who was sobbing into Jasper's chest. "Alice, please stay with Bianca. Take her to your house, and I'll call you with word of Tanya," I said.

As I turned to run, I felt tiny arms holding onto to my leg, holding on to dear life. A loud cry spilled out of Bianca and my heart broke for her. I understood that she didn't want to be away from me. Both of her parents were leaving her behind and she did not want to be by herself, no matter if she had family with her, especially after everything that had happened. But it's not good for her to see her mom lying on a stretcher with tubes and God-knows what else. She's witnessed enough heartache to last her the rest of her days. I didn't want to be away from her either but I did not want her seeing her mom that way. Alice and I tried to extract her from my leg, explaining to her that she needed to go over to Alice's, but she would not budge. She finally relented when we'd agreed to meet at the hospital. At least she could see me there.

With a quick kiss on Bianca's cheek, I sprinted into the ambulance and sat right next to my father who had been pumping air into Tanya's lungs with a manual ventilator. I held on to her hand, rubbed it, caressed it, held my lips against it as I closed my eyes to block out all the annoying beeps, trying to will her back to health with my contact. In no time we arrived at the hospital when Tanya was being pulled away from me again, but I held on to her hand, running along with the staff towards the operating room in which they were going to place her in.

"Edward, you can't go in there. Please stay here..." Carlisle started but I was not ready to let go.

"No, dad. I have to be there. I have to go in. I need to know what's going," I countered, angry that my own father would deny me this one thing. Carlisle motioned to someone behind me, and started walking towards the operating room. I felt strong hands pull me away but I did not want to leave her side. "NO! I'm not leaving her."

"Son, you have to stay here. You know that. I'll be back as soon as I have news," Carlisle said as he walked into the double doors.

"Edward, come with me. You heard your father. He'll take care of Tanya," whispered Jasper into my ear, tugging at my arm. Grudgingly, I pulled away from Tanya's hand and just stood there facing the doors in which my wife was taken into.

Rationally, I knew all I could do is wait. I would be nothing but a hindrance. But what if that was all the time I had with Tanya? What if this was it? No more of her sweet scent upon my face. No more of her warmth pressed against me as we made love. No more of her amazing ability to calm the storm in me when I became irate. No more of her touch, her lips, her heart, herself. Tanya is self-less, intelligent, caring, an amazing wife and mother. Without her, there's no more me. Without her I would cease to exist.

_No, I can't think that way. I have to stop thinking this way. She'll make it. She has to._

I walked over to the waiting area which was occupied by several people who were ailing or injured. I saw an empty chair and placed myself into it.

"Edward, do you need to talk?" asked my brother-in-law, Jasper. He was a therapist at the school we both worked at and always seemed like one of the best people to open up to. But right now, all I wanted to do was be with Tanya. I wanted nothing else than for Tanya to be okay. I didn't feel like speaking to anyone, especially Jasper, no matter how much he would help me through this. I brushed him off, and he walked away to where Alice held Bianca across the room from me.

I watched as my sister held Bianca and was grateful for her presence. I don't know what I could do if I had to handle this on my own. I didn't know if I was in any condition to be a father to Bianca in this moment. All I could do right now is pray. Pray that Tanya would make it through. Even if it took time to get back, at least she would be with us again. I hadn't prayed in so long and didn't know if there was a proper way to do so, but if I had to promise to be a better husband, a better father, if I had to give up my music, if I had to...I don't know, whatever. As long as Tanya could be here with us like she's supposed to be, I'd give my own life.

_Please, God. Don't take her away from me. Please, please, please...._

As moments passed by and I sat at the edge of my seat, rocking back and forth because keeping still would drive me crazy, I kept praying. I kept holding on to memories of Tanya in hopes that it will help her come out well. I remembered the first time we met, back in high school. Her older sister, Kate had just moved them from Alaska to start their new lives after the death of their mother. Along with their other sister Irena, they'd come here to start over. Kate was the adult and guardian over her two sisters, working as massage therapist, which is how she met Garrett. Tanya was a junior and Irena was a senior, but they both seemed far more advanced than a lot of kids their age. Tanya took on honors programs and Irena was already receiving college credits while still in high school.

I met Tanya in my english class and hit it off right away. I thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Still is. And as time went by, we grew closer, starting our relationship and held strong even through the time we were separated from each other because we attended different colleges. We still loved each other unconditionally. But I always knew that she was the glue that held us together. Tanya knew how to tame the beast inside of me, and still manage to love me with patience and respect. Respect that I returned to her in full force because I always had a reverence for her, with the way she loved me, with compassion, she demanded that respect and I would be ready to give it to her.

I heard the doors open and saw my father walking towards me, his face red and a bit swollen, staring straight into my eyes. He didn't need to tell me anything. I knew in an instant. I knew my whole world had shattered. I felt a great chasm in my chest and all I could do is give up and fall to the floor as a sign of surrender. That's it. Everything is over. Nothing else mattered.

Love, life, meaning...over.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. There was nothing we could do for her. I'm so truly sorry, son," Carlisle sobbed, crouching down towards me, holding me tight like when I was a boy. The instant he held on to me, I wept loudly for the whole world to know my pain. I needed to let it all out of me though I knew the sorrow would not let me go. "The smoke was too much for her lungs and she had been hanging on by a thread for too long after that."

"Ooooohhh, no! No, Tanya, nooooo! Why, baby? Why?" I wailed so loudly that my throat hurt, not caring about the pain of it because I would rather go through physical pain for the rest of my life than to have to endure this. I would go through physical pain forever if it meant that Tanya could come back to me.

My father held me close to himself sobbing over me, the way he used to comfort me as a child. When I would fall and scrape my knee, he would hold me and tell me everything would be all right. Carlisle would clean it up, put a bandage on it and kiss it to make it better. And I would believe my father when he'd tell me everything would be all right.

But this time he could not say those words to me. He couldn't bring himself to tell me this as he cried against my shoulder. Carlisle was an excellent father to me and to Alice. Knowing he gave so much to us, reminded me of how I needed to be there for my daughter, Bianca. If I became a shell of a person for everyone else, my daughter would not be affected by that. Bianca deserves a good father like Carlisle was to me. She would be the reason I would still exist in this world. For Bianca.

As I looked up to search for her in the room, I was assaulted instantaneously by her, jumping into my arms and holding me as tight as her small body could hold me. In return, I held her to me to the point in which I could never let her go. I will protect her, and guide her the best way possible as my dad did for me. And I would teach her and remind her about her mother every chance I got. Because Tanya deserves to be remembered by her daughter. Tanya deserves to be set as an example as she was an amazing woman, wife, and mother. I would be the one to do this for Bianca.

Bianca is my life now.


	5. Two Years Later

**_Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I don't own City of Angels either. But I do own the Twilight and City of Angels DVDs._**

* * *

_**Between The Bars  
**__Madeleine Peyroux  
(Words by Elliott Smith)_

_Drink up, baby  
Stay up all night  
Things you could do  
You won't but you might_

_The potential you'll be  
You'll never see  
Promises you'll only make  
Drink up with me now  
And forget all about  
Pressure of days  
Do what I say  
And I'll make you okay  
And drive them away  
Images stuck in your head_

_People you've been before  
That you don't want around anymore  
That push and shove and won't bend to your will  
I'll keep them still_

_Drink up, baby  
Look at the stars.  
And I'll kiss you again  
Between the bars  
Where I'm seeing you there  
With your hands in the air  
Waiting to finally be caught_

_Drink up one more time  
And I'll make you mine  
And keep you apart  
Deep in my heart  
Separate from the rest  
Where I like you the best  
Keep the things you forgot_

_The people you've been before  
That you don't want around anymore  
That push and shove and won't bend to your will  
I'll keep them still_

* * *

Once again we're here.

Well, he came here. I'm watching over him.

As his Guardian, I keep a close eye on the Human, just to make sure he doesn't get hurt. But every weekend, he comes here to drown himself in his grief and I can't stop him from hurting himself. It's been his M.O. coming to the _Smoke Lounge_ for the last two years since Tanya's death. This is how he deals with the pain.

I stare at him and wonder if this is healthy, if it's okay, the way he deals with this.

I've seen many different ways humans respond to a loved-one's death throughout my existence. Some humans keep the deceased's memory alive while others push their families away. Some are in disbelief and seem to lose it altogether. They lose their minds, their spirits, their will to live. Some even seek ways to join their loved-ones on the other side.

Some search for ways to help them to cope with the pain and speak about their loss and its effects on their everyday lives.

Some go down darker roads to help them cope. Like Edward.

When he's around family and friends, he puts up a wall to avoid any uncomfortable conversations. Edward hates to see his family worry about him so he puts up a front, arguing that he'd rather suffer in silence, without having to cause his family anymore grief.

He puts a lot of effort all week, keeping himself as busy as possible by throwing himself into his work, teaching the children in his Music class at Forks Elementary. He spends his free time with his daughter, avoiding to speak to any of the adults in his family.

When the weekend approaches, he leaves Bianca with his parents and goes to the Jazz bar in which he used to work at for so long. Unfortunately, he hasn't played the piano ever since Tanya's death, having lost the will to feel the music pumping through his veins. It's a shame, too. I've never actually heard him play. Other Angels have expressed Edward's excellence as a pianist. He's made attempts at playing with no success. He teaches Bianca how to play. At times he's asked to play simple songs at school plays, but that's about it. I can tell he has an impressive talent to play the piano, but the passion has left his soul. Now, there's an emptiness that hasn't been filled by anything but alcohol and strange women.

The women.

Why does he feel the need to indulge himself with a different woman every weekend? Does a Human not need love to _make love_? Though what Edward does with these women can hardly be called _making love_. From my experience watching over Humans, I've seen the act of making love as something that's supposed to be so intimate and personal. Every person seems to feel so vulnerable and in turn, making the experience itself that much more profound.

Not that it is necessary to make the experience so profound, but even when it comes to just indulging in your sexual needs, wouldn't one want to share that personal experience with someone they know and love anyway?

Edward has been with several women of different personalities and outward appearances, all looking to fulfill their fantasy of landing the most attractive, single man in town, in hopes that they'd be The One he'd turn around for. But these women always leave disappointed because after a few moments of empty passion, he walks away never looking for them again.

I've seen many humans deal with their struggles like this, but never has it affected me the way it does when I see Edward trying desperately to numb his pain away.

He sits on the same bar stool as if it's already been reserved for him. His eyes bloodshot from the occasional escaped, traitorous tear and too much booze. His face always plagued with a look of utter sadness, his fingers scratch his cheeks through his stubble. His clothes look as if they'd been tossed on at the last minute. He keeps himself in this bubble of depression, ignoring the pleadings of his old Jazz band buddies to stop the overindulgences and seek help.

He absolutely refuses to seek help, to talk to anyone and start the mending process.

So after two years of watching over him, I feel the need to step in and be the friend he needs. If he wants me.

**_`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*_**

Blurry.

Everything around me is blurry. Everywhere I look seems like I've been submerged deep in water waiting for someone to drag me out and let me breathe again.

Drowning.

My lungs feel constricted but I can't seem to find the will to ascend to the top of the agony I was drowning in.

_Is this how Tanya felt when she couldn't breathe, while being dragged down and drowning in the fire?_

My vision blurs even more. I've been drowning myself in tears for the last two years since Tanya died of smoke inhalation. Since she was taken from me. This was the norm nowadays. Sometimes, I'd swim high enough to the top of the waters of my grief to let my mouth and nose suck in the air that I needed to become as human as I can push myself to be. From Monday through Friday, I have to will myself to get up, drag myself out of bed and start in on the routine of getting Bianca and myself ready for school. The last two years I've been living with my parents who, bless them, have been helping us throughout the mourning process.

At first, I was numb. I don't even know if I cried. I think Tanya took my spirit along with her the night she died because I've not felt the will to live anymore. If it wasn't because I love my daughter, and because I knew she still needs her other... less capable parent around, I don't think I would've hesitated to join Tanya. The thought had popped into my mind various times. While driving, I'd think of the possibilities of running off of a cliff. While cooking dinner, I've looked at the cutting knife reverently, with the hopes of just sliding it over my wrists, or just stabbing myself through the heart. I wondered how much that would hurt me before I blacked out. It might seem like I'm being a bit dramatic, and maybe I am, but somehow, the thought of not existing felt comforting. My family and friends would start conversations with me to wake me up out of my wide-eyed slumber, but I was too far gone in my mind to get out of _my zone_. My closed-in, dark, and deeply rooted chasm which held me was _my zone_ and I wanted no one to touch it or break me out of it.

But I had to break out of it. I do have a reason to live.

Bianca is my reason for living. My reason to exist, even though, I truly didn't exist.

And so bit by bit, I have been coming out of _my zone_, still not feeling better, feeling conflicted, as a matter of fact. I don't want to forget Tanya. I love her with her everything that I am. My whole life was planned out with her as my first priority. Tanya helped mold me into the man that I am. As clichéd as it sounds, Tanya was not only my lover, she was my best friend. But to try to remember her is pure agony. I try recalling her scent but all I can remember is how her skin smelled of soot, her clothes singed from being too close to the flames. I stare at her picture for hours on end, reminiscing our first date, our first kiss, the first time we made love. Remembering happier times that included the news of her pregnancy with our daughter, how Tanya's eyes lit up with pride and excitement as Bianca took her first steps towards her mother. But it ends up killing me inside everytime because I don't have that anymore. I don't have the pure joy and happiness of having my wife any longer and it sucks and it takes everything in me to remember I still have a reason to keep kicking because I don't want to be here anymore.

But I needed to come out of my selfish self-pity and become the father I'm supposed to be for Bianca. As much as this whole experience has pained me though, no one has come out as affected from this as Bianca has.

For two years, my daughter has been taken to therapy to work on the nightmares that plagued her on an almost nightly basis. She'd wake up screaming and kicking from her dreams but when I'd ask her to tell me about them, she wouldn't respond. As a matter of fact, she's been so affected by all of this, she's not spoken a word for two years. As much as it pains me, it scares the hell out of me. I know the entire experience of seeing your whole life being burned away to dust is very traumatic, especially as a then-four year old, but will she ever recover and want to speak to me again? I make sure to tell her every moment possible that I love her, that Mommy loves her and watches her from above, in hopes that she would at least tell me those three simple, yet impacting words. But nothing comes out of her. Once in a while, she'll crack a smile, but most of the time she seems to be spaced out. Like she's looking at something, but there's nothing ever there.

At least the nightmares seem to ebb away from occuring nightly.

But I take all that in, hoping to encourage her to speak by showing her that everything's all right. That there is no need to keep to herself as much as she has. Then I purge all my worries and pains out on the weekends, seeking refuge at the bar with a drink on my hand and a nameless, faceless female to end the night with as I go back into my bubble, my zone.

I blink a couple of times to correct my blurry vision, and lift my head to start on my search for the next woman to satiate my need for sexual contact. I am a man and I do struggle with those needs after all. I turn around on the bar stool, looking through the crowd, finding nothing particularly interesting, but the night is still young. I turn back towards the bar and tell Peter to hit me up again with another dry scotch. He complies grudgingly but I refuse to pay him any mind as he tries constantly to convince me of having a problem.

I continue to look at the drink in front when I feel a familiar yet unknown presence to the left of me. Lately I've felt as someone is always around me, watching me. But when I search for it, I see nothing, causing me to chuckle at the prospect of my impending lunacy from too much drinking.

So to say that I was surprised at what I saw to my left would be an understatement. I must've consumed too much alcohol, because what I saw was the most breathtakingly beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. Exquisitely beautiful, I felt a pang of hurt in my heart for not having had someone as beautiful as her in my life before, as if I'd been missing on the greatest creature God has ever made. I also feel guilty for having these feelings over this...this angel? Because all my thoughts up until then surrounded Tanya, like I'm somehow cheating on her memory by just looking at this woman who sat to the left of me at the bar.

She had long mahogany hair that stretched all the way down to her waist. Beautiful creamy white skin, like a porcelain doll, but much more delicate and refined. Amazingly pouty pink lips which were accented by the most deliciously sweet smile. But her eyes are what got to me.

There was such an infinite depth in her chocolate brown eyes, that I'd rather drown in them than the scotch I'd forgotten to drink for the moment. I'd forgotten everything else in the trance this angelic creature had held me in, that it took me a minute to realize someone was trying shake me out of my reverie, and I reluctantly looked away but not before I noticed the angel's gentle smile turn to a sad wistful pout that broke my heart.

Frustratingly, I turned to my right to see who in the hell was interrupting me from ogling at this piece of Heaven, when I noticed Victoria smirk at me, her half-lidded peridot green eyes brimming with pure lust, her whole aura oozing her sexual prowess. Her Irish background shinning through her long red hair, her impeccable body pushing close enough for me to feel the heat radiating off of her skin, wrapped around in coffee brown dress with a slit high enough to show the garter belt on her thigh.

As much as Victoria's presence was screaming for me to take her right here on the bar, and my body wanted to comply, I turned to speak with the woman to my left with the hope of letting Victoria know that I was busy speaking with someone else. But I saw that she was no longer there. Some old man looking just as ragged as if he'd been drinking all his life, had taken her place on that stool. I stood up from my place, searching around for her, looking through the crowd to see if I could catch a glimpse, without success.

Disappointed, I sat back down on the bar stool, threw the rest of the scotch down my throat, and turned to face a somewhat confused Victoria, her full red lips held suppressed laughter, her thin eyebrows lifted high on her forehead.

"Victoria, did you just see a woman wearing all black? Like a black knee-length coat, with black pants and a black shirt underneath?" I asked, desperately seeking a yes, hoping I hadn't just imagined this amazing creature.

"No, I was busy looking at you, hoping you'd help me with a little problem that I've got," she purred, raising one perfect eyebrow in suggestive manner. _Can she be anymore obvious?_ But being the man whore that I was to the women who visited this establishment, I half-grudgingly complied to her pushy flirtations.

I stood up from the stool, slid my arm around her waist, and bent to place a chaste kiss on her neck, earning another purr from the back of her throat. Running my hand slowly up her arm towards her neck, I held her face up, making her peridot eyes lock into my emerald ones, searching for the same depth that I'd been consumed with just moments ago. As striking as Victoria's eyes were, there was no depth in them, just obvious lust.

My..._relationship_ with Victoria started just recently and we've been hooking up more often than with any of the other women I'd been with. When I didn't need to bother with names of these women I'd slept with, Victoria was the only one I'd remember even in my inebriated state. Victoria had just joined the band within the last year as a singer and has been bringing in a lot of male clientele just to admire her smooth vocals and amazing sensual vibe, giving her the nickname _the Lioness_.

But all those reasons for our...arrangement fail in comparison to the fact out of all the women, Victoria is the closest person that reminds me of Tanya. Yes, it's horrible to sleep with someone, not because you're genuinely interested in that person, but because of who she reminds me of with her looks. Victoria can never be Tanya, can never smell like her, can never tug at my heart with just a smile. But Victoria and I have a silent understanding of what we have between us.

In part, she also uses me. Missing her fiancé, Laurent, who was a cop, Victoria explained of how he had been killed while on the job. His partner, James, was named the prime suspect of the murder and is now serving his sentence at a state facility on the other side of the country. Of course, it didn't help with the fact the she had been sleeping with them both, but Victoria says she really misses Laurent's presence in her life. Victoria tells me I look nothing like Laurent, or even James, but the physical needs still plague her, and who better than me to comply. No emotion, no attachments. Just sex to satiate our physical need and that's it.

It works for us.

With one last look around the bar and dance floor, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mystery woman and not finding one, I threw some bills on the bar and dragged Victoria out with me.

**_`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*_**

Edward was pulling Victoria with him out of the club at a hurried pace, hailing the first cab in sight. Making themselves comfortable on the back seat of the taxi cab, Edward gropes her thighs under the hem of her short dress, while Victoria makes her way to straddle his lap. Edward impatiently shouts out the name of the nearest motel, and continues his assault on her neck, his arms bringing her closer against him, earning giggles and moans from the red-headed siren.

I sit at the front passenger seat, turning around to face the window, watching the city lights flash by, in an attempt to drown out the noise coming from the back. But it's very difficult to ignore their moaning when all their thoughts scream all the lustful ways they plan on pleasuring each other tonight.

_Uh...yeah baby. So, so good. Oh yes... right there, baby. Ungh!_

_Tanya. Tanya. Tanya._

That's what he chants to himself every time during sex.

It's never bothered me when Humans slept together. It's human nature and it's been done for as long as they've existed.

But to see Edward looking at this woman with lust and desire, not only makes me uncomfortable and disgusted, but I've finally, after all my existence, after centuries upon centuries of hearing about it, of witnessing the cause and effect of such a possessive feeling, I find myself being... jealous.

I find myself not liking this feeling because I have no reason to feel this way. I am Edward's Guardian. I'm here to watch over him and help him throughout his life along with Bianca. If he needs a friend, someone to talk to, I'll be there. I love him with everything that I am, but even if he knew who I was, he would never truly love me. Yes, Humans have been known to fall for Angels, but it's usually in awe of our unworldly beauty. So I know that the possibility of Edward falling for me just because he loves me, were slim to none.

But I couldn't help it. I am jealous. Jealous of a Human nonetheless. Not that Humans are insignificant. But they have worshipped us in the past, seeked us in times of turmoil, cried out on our shoulders when they needed to be consoled, not the other way around. Not only have these Humans brought out emotions that were non-existent in me, which no Angel should feel, but the more it happened, the stronger and more possessive these feelings became.

Frightened is another emotion to add on to the plate.

Emotions like anger, jealousy and ire are some of the ways that an Angel can become a Demon. Emotions are just the beginning of the transformation into a Demonic creature, followed by actions. If at any moment, an Angel became wrathful and began plotting war against other heavenly bodies and human beings, he would be cast away from the skies down to the depths and his essence would be no more. If an Angel were filled with lust and indulged himself with a human being, the same happens to him. As a consequence of their choices, an Angel's eyes darken deep enough to represent the blackness that has replaced the essence of what was once his celestial soul.

I'm frightened not only because this would mean I would exist as a creature of the dark, representing something so evil, so atrocious, that I can't even bear to see myself become so. Not only because everything that I am, all of my existence, every work I've done, every memory that I've held dear to me, would cease to exist within me and I would forget everything I am. But also I'm frightened because that means Edward and Bianca would be taken away from me, never having the chance to know me, never again being a part of them. And it broke my proverbial heart. My only option is to stay faithful to my purpose and to this family and not let anything become a stumbling block.

I would rather die than to be without Edward.

But still, in all the turmoil that has been battling inside of me, I can't help but feel...giddy?

Tonight was the first time I've shown myself to Edward, and the feelings that took a hold of me just with the way he looked at me, made me smile freely. Though short lived by the interruption of this woman, it was the most amazing feeling as of yet. The way his eyes roamed over my face, taking in the details of my appearance, calling me _Beautiful_, touched me in ways I've never felt before. I promised myself to do it again, especially when he's not inebriated, to fully take me in with a clear head.

But for now, my reappearance will have to wait. Because right now I need to get away from the motel room they'd just arrived in. Not wanting to watch them collapsing onto the bed, starting in on their intimacy, I disappeared.

In an instant, I appeared in the darkened room and stood across from the beautiful little girl I've been watching over. Looking at the calm features of her face, I found myself smiling gently at her. Bianca had been doing so well lately. The nightmares that were plaguing her constantly had become less frequent as time passed on. The images of fires too close for comfort, the panicked face of her father, the visions of her Mother being carried away into an ambulance, never to be seen alive again, were the cause of the nightly scares.

She'd shared these dreams and fears with me in her special way. Everyday I'd become more of a believer that some Humans have amazing powers within their grasps, if only they learn how to use them to the best of their ability for the good of others.

Bianca can see and speak to Angels directly. When other Humans can only see us if we make ourselves appear, Bianca can see Angels all the time, without having to show ourselves purposely. In her own way, she can tell Angels and Humans apart, claiming there to be an aura of light around us at all times. I don't even see the aura around us. I'm completely astonished with her gift.

But with the ability to see Angels, she can also see Demons. Part of her nightmares that plagued her at first were about the Demons she'd seen constantly, though now with my help, she's learning not to fear them and therefore, not letting them take advantage of her.

Bianca can tell the difference between Angels and Demons not only by the color of their eyes, but they too have an aura around them, a dark one.

But tonight Bianca needn't worry about Demons and I'm happy to fill her dreams with light and love.

I lay beside her small frame, watching her closely for any signs of distress from possible nightmares, and finding none. I lay my hand upon her face and suddenly a small smile graces her features, while she dreams of Angels. Mostly me. And I love her so much for it.

* * *

Sorry guys. That it took so long to update but I was having a really hard time writing this chapter. Some parts I like, and some I don't, but it'll get better from now on.

Next chapter, Edward and Isabella **_finally_** meet.

Thank you so much for your patience.

Review because it makes me smile.

**Pretty please, with an 'Edward' on top (Tee-hee.)**


End file.
